Generic medical cutting instruments are used, for example, for the removal of tendons in order to use them as transplants to replace other destroyed tendons.
A medical cutting instrument for cutting muscles and tendons is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 253,359. With this known instrument it is possible to make an incision that exposes a tendon, to salvage said tendon, and to remove a piece of this tendon tissue. In surgical practice, the use of the quadriceps tendon has proved useful as a transplant for replacing the anterior cruciate ligament. In the known surgical method for removing the quadriceps tendon transplant, the tendon is severed from the bones with a scalpel. The disadvantage with this known surgical method for removing the quadriceps tendon is the impossibility of controlled severing of the tendon.